This invention relates to the technical field microphone arrays and housing therefore.
Use of a microphone while operating a computer or similar terminal device has demanded a new type of highly directional microphone to selectively receive the voice of the speaker situated directly in front of it, but with the ability to cancel or reject sounds coming from other directions. This is particularly important in an open workstation environment where there is little sound insulation from the sides and rear. Furthermore, speech-to-text applications take accurate reception of the audio from the speaker all the more critical.
Prior art devices range from simple single unit element microphone with an adhesive base mounted on the top of a video monitor, to the use of headsets. The first solution is generally inadequate to provide sufficient sound isolation and the headset concept, while highly effective, requires the user to wear the headset in some cases still requires the user to be tethered to some part of the computer.
The present invention overcomes the problems inherent in prior xe2x80x9cset topxe2x80x9d mounted solutions while providing a highly direction microphone in a hands free, untethered environment.
The solution to the above problems lies in both the supporting electronics for the array and the cabinet design and microphone placement. The placement and electronics solutions are addressed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/191,208 filed Nov. 12, 1998, which is specifically incorporated herein by reference. The solution to the cabinet is addressed in this application.
As to the cabinet, there is a need to mount the microphone array in a way to maximize its effectiveness, yet provide a convenient enclosure which will fit on monitors (or other fixtures like an automobile dashboard) of different sizes and shapes. Finally, it is important that a mobile solution be available so that the length of the array, which contributes to its effectiveness, will not detract from the transportability of the product.
It is also important that a structure be provided to warn the user to stay positioned in the field of optimum audio capture defined by the array.
The present invention addresses these issues and the invention comprises each individual solution as well as combinations of solutions.
The invention can be characterized in many different ways and combinations. The following summary may be helpful in getting a general understanding of the invention in its many forms. Be aware however that the invention is defined by the claims which follow the specification and not by any summary information contained herein.
The invention relates to a microphone array preferably having an elongated housing for holding a series of spaced apart microphones. The housing is preferably formed in two half wings, the wings being hinged together at one of their ends to allow for folding at the hinge.
In one embodiment the housing has removable fee.
In another embodiment the feet are adjustable along a slot.
Another configuration of the array has an indicator which allows the user to know when he/she is speaking from the proper position, i.e. with the field of optimum audio reception.
Another configuration provides a locking mechanism to hold the winds in an extended open position, and additionally may provide a latching mechanism for maintaining the wings in a folded position (feet removed) for transport.
The array may also have structure for permitting the passage of wires through the hinge itself so that no exposed wires appear outside the housing.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each illustrated embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. The figures and the detailed description which follow more particularly exemplify these embodiments.